piffandomcom-20200223-history
NAV GREWAL - Monsters (2007, USA)
A horrifying PSA from the US in 2007, perhaps the scariest anti-child abuse PSA made in that country Description: The PSA opens up with some shots of a boy's bedroom, we see... * A teddy bear sitting on a floor * some kind of desk * a bookshelf with some books and some more stuffed animals * A rotating shot of the whole room * A rocking horse swaying by itself It then finally focuses us on our main character, a boy laying awake in bed implied to be too scared to go to fall asleep. The camera focuses on the bedroom wall as something passes by the window, causing a shadow of a cat to be projected. It then cuts to under the bed, where we can see a pair of cartoonish, red, evil-looking eyes appear. The boy gets up and looks under the bed, as he does, a female narrator says -"It's easy to hide from the monsters under our bed..." The eyes blink slowly while looking at the boy. The camera then shifts towards the boy's closet as the boy climbs back into bed in the background you can see that the time on the clock is 6:32. -"...or in the closet..." A gray tentacle with yellow stripes (That also has a cartoony look) appears from out the closet, waving around for a few seconds, before the camera cuts to the boy pulling the covers over his head "But we have to stop hiding from the real monsters" The bedroom door opens, letting light in and showing the boy's father. The camera then cuts to under the covers as it shows the boy, hiding from his father, completely frozen in fear It then cuts to the room's windowsill, where text appears onscreen that reads 90% of children who are sexually abused know their abuser The text fades away and is then replaced with It's time to stop hiding. The screen fades to black, and text appears onscreen that reads It's time to put an end to child abuse. The NAV GREWAL website can be seen at the bottom of the screen. FX: Live action Sounds: We can hear * Some children giggling in the background as the camera switches to the bookshelf * The window blinds move * Thunder as the shadow of a cat passes the window * A reverse church bell as the father opens the door * The boy breathing heavily as he hides under the covers Music: In the beginning, distorted music can be heard, which stops when the father enters the room. After the camera switches to focus on the windowsill a music box can be heard as well as a heart beating. Scare Factor: Nightmare, tipping towards Off the Scale. The dark atmosphere may unnerve viewers at first, but when the father enters the room, you may be lost for words. The music doesn't help at all, since it's a creepy lullaby tune you hear in horror films. Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:Off the scale Category:Child Abuse PIFs Category:United States of America Category:2000's PIFs Category:2007